


Kami's silly little Test page 1

by kamidog



Series: Secret Agent Men Test [1]
Category: Niels & Gang (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>250 and 300 must face an evil genius!</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>where is 300? D8<br/>How can 250 save him?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kami's silly little Test page 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Humon's agents
> 
> so I'll make a comic with them *3* this is just a short test, a random scene, timeline-wise sometime before they actually get together XD


End file.
